Fufilled Promises
by Vahkhiin
Summary: Chihiro's promise is fufilled, but what happens when Kohaku comes back and tells her that He only has 24 hours to spend with her...HakuChihiro story..HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

A beautiful young lady at the young age of 24. She walked down the river bank, just wearing casual jeans and a shirt. She held between her fingers a picture.

A picture she drew when she was ten. A picture of a beautiful long dragon, similar to Kohaku.

Her love for that dragon never really disappeared. Instead it became Love's woes, she never cried.

Every day, at the same time during sunset, she went to visit the Kohaku River. Remembering how she triumphed over the case of returning the Kohaku River once again.

Some where deep in her heart, she knew that re- building the river wouldn't necessarily mean that Kohaku would return to it.

But she did it, out of love. The love that she had for that one special man in her heart. One whos love was already written in her heart.

As she grew older, she became more and more attached to that picture.

She glanced at it everyday, spoke to it everyday.

she spend most of her time at the river side, feeling warm and secure as she sat there. She never really felt alone, cause some how she always felt that there was someone watching out for her.

"Where are you kohaku,"She whispered to the wind.

The wind took her words away. Whispering it through the trees. Moving the water as it soared.

The water rippled more and more as the wind grew.

"Do you know how much I love you, how much I want to see you again face to face, I want to know if you still remember me, if you still love me," her words taken away by the wind.

Her voice so soft, so soothing, she had that effect of relaxing people with just her voice. She had that flowing voice, that type of voice that would sooth your senses, make you fell safe, secure, loved. Make you feel like you were not just a no body, but a somebody.

She sat down on the grass.

She leaned back onto the tree.

This was her favourite tree, she'd sit here every afternoon at sunset, holding that picture in her hand.

She liked it because the tree had soft bark, not hard, there weren't many ants on the tree, neither was there bugs.

The tree was exactly three metres away from the side of the river.

It was the closest tree to the river.

"I wonder what you look like Kohaku, still the small innocent boy i knew years ago, or a grown up man," She asks, the wind wails as she whispers.

Like it was trying to speak back to her.

The trees ruffle around. Leaves flying everywhere.

The dim sun light, lit up the river, reflecting rays of the water onto the trees.

The effect of moving water seemed to calm her down.

She stared in the distance across the lake, staring through the woods.

Knowing what laid at the end of the woods.

The entrance.

"Will you return one day, and fufil your promise you made to me 14 years ago," she asks again.

A voice answered her questions, it whispered through the wind. "A promise made by a dragon is never really forgotten but engraved in the heart, it will never go away, forever it will be in it's heart, until that promise if fufilled,"

Startled to hear a voice whispering through the wind, her head shot up.

From the picture to the river.

There at the other side of the lake stooda figure.

Hard to make out because of the darkness.

Her heart raced, questions entering her mind. _'What if this is some serial rapist, or X murderer, what if.." _

Then the voice whispered "Do not be alarmed, for you know who i truely am, only in your heart is where my name is written,"

Slowly the fast beats of her heart slowed down. She slightly smiled, a soft sigh of releif.

Though her mind still wondered, who was this strange figure.

It appeared to be a man, the shape of the figure's body gave it away.

Though the face was still behind shadows.

She stood up, slowly.

The height of the two was similar, yet different by just a few inches.

"Kohaku," She whispers.

The small dim light of the sun shines onto the figure.

A man appeared, his shoulder length hair shortened to just his ears, a bowl like shape, he still had similar features.

He smiled gently

He walked over, softly his footsteps as he crossed the river

soft small ripples.

He stopped infront of the girl.

She whispers again. "kohaku," her eyes glazed with water.

She managed a soft gentle smile.

His hand brushed over her cheek, slightly resting there.

He too had glazed eyes.

The wind blew the trees around, but the two remained like there was no wind blowing.

The picture from her hands fell.

He was here in her arms.

After a few seconds, they were in each others arms.

Hugging, letting the tears fall.

Tears of happiness.

Tears of love.

Kohaku broke the silence by whispering in her ear"You are truely beautiful Chihiro, at the young age of 24, you truely are amazing, you have a voice that always sooths me after a long day at work, and yes I hear you every day, after you re - build my river, it let me hear things that was happening in this world, your voice always calmed me down," Kohaku said between joyous tears.

He sniffled.

"I am so sorry that it took Fourteen years for me and Zeniba to track a way back to this river, but i did it so that I may return to you, to fufil my promise i once made years ago, I hope you can forgive me,I came back not to only grant the promise but to also give you something and to tell you something," Kohaku said, he drew himself back.

Chihiro smiled, she placed her finger on his lips. "Before you say, let me speak,"

Kohaku smiled.

"Fourteen years, I've waited for this very moment, I thought of all the words to say, all i ever came up with was I love you Kohaku, and i never really stopped loving you, since that day we let go of each others hands, and i ran down that fields, I love you always have, always will, no matter how long it took you, I am not angry, but happy, that you even made it back, Ashiteru Kohaku," Chihiro said, her eyes glazed once again.

"I love you too, so very much, I came here to give you this," Kohaku said.

He opened his palm

Chihiro looked down.

IN his hand laid a chain, at the end attached a small scale like shape.

"It's scales from me," Kohaku said smiling.

The scales glowed a little.

"kohaku," Chihiro said, shocked, it must have hurt.

"No, it didn't hurt, no need to worry, it was pain free," Kohaku said smiling.

Chihiro sighed. "thank goodness," she said.

Kohaku laid the chain in Chihiro's plam.

"Here, keep this with you," Kohaku said.

Chihiro smiled. "what did you want to tell me," she asked.

Kohaku's happiness in his eyes drained out. He looked down. "Chihiro i have news, bad news," Kohaku said.

He continued "In the 14 years that it took me to come here, all that hard work, I am only able to stay here for 24 hours, meaning that if i don't return back to the spirit world by9pm tomorrowI will vanish in thin air, I am sorry Chihiro but I tried as hard asi could to work towards a large area of time, this was the best i could do, I am very sorry," He looked down towards the ground.

Chihiro tugged Kohaku's hand, making Kohaku look up.

"Maybe i can come back with you to the Spirit World," she said.

Kohaku frowned. "Chihiro, 14 years, a lot has happened,thegodshas closed up the entrance to the Spirit world, no one comes in no one goes out unless you are granted permission from the Gods, they did this mainly because far too many spirits from the Spirit world has ventured off to this world, and are living here permently, the Gods let me through because I told them Our story, and they granted me 24 hours, I am very sorry Chihiro,"

Chihiro looked from the river to Kohaku. "I am not angry that you only have 24 hours to spend in this world, what I am happy about is that you came, even though it's just for 24hours, you came Kohaku, when a person promises me something I never really forget the promise, and for a person to keep that promise, is something thatis very special to me, to know that someone remembered the promise and has fufilled the promise is more than enough for me, I will try as hard as I can Kohaku, to beg the gods to let me be with you, in my world, or yours," she said.

Kohaku smiled. "I love you Chihiro, and I would do whatever it takes, to argue with you by your side as you face the gods, as long as I can be with you forever, I am happy," he said.

They stayed in the same position for what felt like an eternity but only a matter of seconds in reality.

Kohaku leaned in slowly and kissed her.

The kiss grew into a passionate one.

The next thing Chihiro woke up.

She opened her eyes, which were invited with bright sunlight.

She laid in her bed. Not alone.

She remembered the moments. She felt his hand drapped over her waist.

She looked down.

It wasn't just any hand.

It was...

"Haku," she whispered.

**_Should i continue writing this story ? _**

**_Let me know and review :D _**

**_Review.._**

**_TO be continued. _**


	2. The next morning

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED **

**SHAKES HAND TO EACH WHO REVIEWD **

"Haku," I whisper.

I felt a arm drapped over my waist.

And a body pressed up against mine.

Slowly I turn over, to see Haku sleeping soundly.

Surprizingly not snoring at all.

Although I could hear his heavy breathing.

What have i done ?

Kohaku's going to leave at midnight tonight, there is no telling whether I will see him again, this might be the first and last time I will ever wake up in a bed togeather with  
him.

I whisper "Haku,"

His eyes slightly opened.

When he saw my face his eyes widen.

I don't think he had expected such a thing.

"Haku," I say first.

Haku placed a finger at my lips.

"Ssh, Chihiro what happened last night is something that i wish never to forget, I love you Chihiro, if I could change last night, I would not change a thing," Haku whispered.

"Haku, it's just that this might be the first and..."

Haku placed his finger at my lips again. "Never say that, we will always somehow find a way to see each other again,"

"But Haku, you can't promise this, you might not be able to make it through back to my world again," I say.

Haku gave me a re assuring smile. "Chihiro, the Gods return about a year and a half from now, from their vacation, until then, you have plenty of time to get your speech ready, but as for me, I have to return, we can communicate Chihiro through our dreams,I will come and see you each night in your dreams okay," Haku said.

I smile, _Some how Haku always knows what to say..Were we really destin to be together ? I really think that we should, I love Haku so much. I don't know how i would be able to live the rest of my life without him by my side. No other man would beable to replace Haku. _

"Through our dreams, each night, You promise Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi," I ask.

Haku chuckled slightly. "did I break my other promise that i made 14 years ago," he answered.

I turn my head in towards the pillow.

I sigh . I say "Can we just stay like this for a while," I ask.

"Sure," Haku answered.

_Haku is so sweet sometimes, even though I've only been with him for just a few hours,I feel as though as if i've been with him for a few years know. I don't want him to go back tonight, I want him to stay forever. _

I listen to Haku's breathing.

It's so peaceful

Breaths in and out.

I close my eyes.

Falling in to deep sleep.

**CHIHIRO POV END**

The next time Chihiro woke up, she woke to an empty bed

She glanced around the room.

Haku's clothes still hung on the chair.

Although his pants were not there anymore.

Chihiro sat up slowly, bringing the covers with her.

She glanced back at the bed side table.

"9:00am, so early," Chihiro whispered.

She walked over to her cuboard, draging the covers with her.

With one hand, she picked out clothes, just simple clothes, a shirt and sweat pants.

After changing she placed the covers back onto the bed.

Smiling when she saw Haku's clothes, sitting on the chair.

She glanced one last time at the room before exiting.

As she walked down the hall way she was greated with a nice smell of bacon and eggs.

'_how does Haku know how to cook, I mean for a God, he really doesn't hav eto do anything physical if he wants, he just does it magically right,' Chihiro thought. _

She saw no one at the kitchen, she turned around to be greeted with Haku sitting at the table, shirtless eating bacon and eggs.

He gave her a smile. "Morning," he said.

Chihiro smiled. "How did you know about Bacon and Eggs," She asked.

"Well, a lot of children of the workers in the bath house, seem to be rather fond of me, most of which seem to be giggling girls, andalso boys who think i'm totally cool, their parents get me to baby sit as they do their work, so by doing that, it includes breakfast, lunch and dinner sometimes, funnily enough, Yubaba named me as babysitter for the bath house, any customer who has a child and would like baby sitting time, I'm the one they lok for," Haku said with a smile.

Chihiro chuckled. "Haku babysitter, has Yubaba changed at all since i left," she asked.

Haku nodded, he swallowed the food in his mouth and answered "Very much, everyone including me thank you so much for changing her personality around, although she still dislikes her sister, but she's much nicer to all of the bath house workers so that's all that matters huh, "

They stayed silent for a while.

Only the sounds of munching food.

Chihiro looked up from her plate of food to Haku.

"I'm afraid Haku," she whispered.

Haku raised a brow.

"I'm afraid I will never see you again after you leave," Chihiro said.

Haku opened his mouth but was stopped by Chihiro. "I know I will see you in dreams but it will never be the same face to face, I cannot live my life without you Haku, I need you to be there to hold me when i need comfort, say re assuring things to me when i need to hear those words, I cannot live each day without knowing that you are here, I want the first thing that i see each morning to be your face, I want to sleep knowing that I lie in the security of your arms, knowing that I am safe from all evil in the world," tears started to drip down Chihiro's face.

"I know I can never have that, and it just eats me up to know such a thing, I will never feel the same with any other man in this world, my heart belongs to you," Chihiro said, she wiped the tears away from her face.

"Chihiro," Haku called.

She ignored him and ran to her room.

Leaving behind a astonished Haku.

She closed the door behind her.

Leaned back and slid down.

Crying in her arms.

A soft knock from the door.

"Chihiro," Haku whispered, he leaned his head on the door.

Chihiro stayed silent.

Haky went on "Chihiro,I can hear your silent sobs, and it tears me apart to know that you are on that other side of the door, calling for comfort and I cannot give it to you, I love you very much, and we will be together, I will beg the gods of the Spirit world to grant you a wish, if that doesn't work I will do anything in my power to grant all those wishes that you want, I love you too Chihiro very much I would give my life for you, let me come in and let me comfort you like you asked, please, do this for me,"

Chihiro stayed silent. "What if it all doesn't work and the gods do not agree ever," she asked.

"They will Chihiro they will," Haku said.

Chihiro stood up. and opend the door.

Haku smiled.

Chihiro looked down, trying to hide the tears.

Haku lifted her chin with his finger.

"Stay Confident, we will see each other again and we will live the rest of our lives together," Haku said with a re assuring smile.

He pulled Chihiro into his arms.

Chihiro's head resting on his chest.

She could hear the steady beats of his heart beat.

"I love you Chihiro, never forget that, those wishes of yours,I will promise you that I Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi will grant them, " Haku whispered in her ear.

Chihiro stayed silent.

"Haku," Chihiro whispered.

Haku shifted back looking into her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, before returning her head at his chest.

"I wish we can stay like this forever," Chihiro said.

_What do you think ? _

_Stayed up til 9:40 pm doing this..I know u think it's early and all _

_but it's a school night.._

_so much bloody assginments _

_hate it really. Sucks. _

_Biology, English, Maths. _

_Sighs_

_To be Continued. _

_I hope you enjoyed this _

_review _


	3. Koji

**Ok this time I wrote this in Microsoft word..hopefully...the program..picked up all my spelling errors and changed them :P..ENJOY **

**and Thank you too all who reviewed:**

**angel night -** I am glad that ou like it. I am so lucky. I got time off school now...HOLIDAYS..this is what I LUV about Australian education...so much holidays..well...3 weeks is still a lot to me. :P ..SO HAPPY..I managed to get an A for Science Biology...YAY..

**red-sakura-wolf - **Thanks for being honest, i guess people's attention are drawn to certain stories. Take me for example,I like adventure, happy endings. You give me a book about sewing..I would be like..uh...maybe not. People just have different likings.

**Jessica - **hehehe...Only one chapter at a time now :P...Chapter 4 coming soon. I hope...probably in a few weeks.

**OceanicGoddess** - Here it is !

* * *

"I wish we can stay like this forever," Chihiro said. 

"Me too," Haku whispered, rubbing Chihiro's back.

Chihiro leaned back, looking into Haku's eyes.

"Haku, there is something that you should know," Chihiro said.

Haku raised a brow.

"See that room there," Chihiro pointed to the door opposite to where they stood.

Haku nodded.

"Come, I want to show you something," Chihiro said.

She took his hand and led him down the hall to the door.

On the door, at about eye level, there were colored letters that spelt out the name Koji.

Haku said aloud "Koji,"

Chihiro nodded. "When I was just 19 my mum and dad were involved in a airplane accident, at that time my little brother Koji was only 1, I was looking after him that night, there we were watching tv,"

_Flash Back_

"_Koji you need to go sleepy now," Chihiro said. _

_Koji lay in her arms staring at her, his eyes wide open. _

"_Very well then, I am going to watch the news, by the time I look back down I want to see your eyes closed mister," Chihiro said, her finger gently touching his nose. _

_Chihiro chuckled. "You are one cute brother, but wait til your 15 maybe I'll change my mind huh," _

_Chihiro watched Koji for a while. He was looking at his left hand, where a small little birth mark laid, its shape was a small little eye. _

"_Strange birth mark," Chihiro said. _

_Chihiro smiled, she then focused her eyes on the television watching the news._

"_Evening viewers, as you can see ladies and gentleman a airplane has crashed several meters away from Tokyo's shores, it is said to be that the flight was headed to Tokyo air port but tragically missed it, the winds have taken the airplane down, taking down about 253 passengers, there were no survivors on the sight, apparently the plane crashed early this afternoon the people who survived the crash have tragically lost their lives due to the water, we are very sorry for the ones that have lost loved ones, back to…to John Walter with the weather," The lady said. _

_Chihiro stared at the plane in the water, her eyes filled with tears. _

"_Mum, dad," She said. _

_Those words rang in her head "NO SURVIVORS," _

_End Flash Back. _

"I never did say goodbye," Chihiro said, tears falling from her face.

Haku guided Chihiro back to his chest again.

He said re assuring things to her as she cried.

After a few minutes Chihiro continued saying. "Koji has always thought that I was his mother, I've been lying to the law for 5 years, if I told them the truth, they would take him away, and I can't bare to see that happen, he's always depended on me, I have tried countless of times telling him about his real mother and father, but he always says that I'm his mother and that's final, for a six year old boy, he is quite mature about everything, I guess its got to do with how you raise the kid huh," Chihiro said.

"Where is he now," Haku asked.

"Staying over at a friends house, Benjamin Smith, the only American staying in this street, his parents are very kind and caring too, they know about what happened with my parents, they've helped me out a lot, even Ben's brother Tristan, he's a good kid, helps me mow my lawn every Saturday, besides how could a kid turn down 10 dollars every Saturday, anyway he's 15 and seems to have a crush on me, that's what his mum said," Chihiro said with a blush.

Haku chuckled. "So what time do you have to pick him up?" Haku asked.

"about 10am, I really want you to meet him Haku, get to know him a little, he's never had a father figure in his life, and I want to ask you, if you would be there for him like a father would, so that he can say that he has a father, do things that only father and son would," Chihiro said blushing.

The thought of her and Haku being parents was still a bit too early.

Chihiro continued. "He already knows all about you, Yubaba, Zeniba, Rin, Kamaji, the bath house, he knows that you have green eyes, black hair, and someone that I love so much,"

Haku chuckled. "I will do it for you," Haku said.

He continued. "Being a father is something that I've always dreamed about."

"Thank you," Chihiro said with a sigh.

Chihiro continued. "The thing is Koji already thinks that you're his father,"

Haku blushed. "Really," he asked.

Chihiro nodded. "As you can see, he has drawn many pictures, come and have a look for yourself," Chihiro said opening the door.

Haku walked inside.

On the walls there were countless amount of pictures drawn.

All of them were similar in a way.

Most of them consisted of three people.

A small person in the middle, preferably a kid, and two adults standing on either side of the kid.

On one side there was a lady, with dark brown hair, brown eyes. On the other was a male, Black hair with jade eyes.

"This is me," Haku said, pointing to one particular picture the three of them stood infront of a house, which seemingly enough looked like the bath house.

"And this is the bath house," Chihiro said.

"How does he know all of this," Haku asked.

"Maybe his dreams," Chihiro asked.

"You were saying earlier about that strange birth mark on his hand," Haku asked.

Chihiro nodded. "A small little eye,"

Haku thought for a moment.

His eyes wide open.

"Chihiro," he said.

Chihiro stared at him blankly.

"When a human is born with a birth mark a symbol of a eye, it means that he is a God, well, a previous God to the spirit world, a powerful one too" Haku said.

Chihiro stared opened eyed. "But if he was a god than what am I," Chihiro asked.

Haku thought for a moment.

"You are the messenger, fate Chihiro , something must have happened years ago in the spirit world, that made your brothers previous life as a god re unite us, for some reason he wanted us to be together in this life, Chihiro we were destine to be together for a reason, I think something is about to happen, and I think we are the only ones that can stop it," Haku said.

Chihiro stared at him confused. "This is happening too fast, are you sure his birthmark has anything to do with a god, what if it's just a normal everyday birthmark," she asked.

"Chihiro, why do you think we met, why do you think that your dad decided to go into the dark tunnel, when you begged him not to, it was fate Chihiro, clearly something is about to happen to both worlds that your brothers previous life as a god wants us to stop, we were destine to be together because for one I am a river god and two you are a human, it is said in legends that the love of a human and a Spirit is very powerful, no magical being can come between the two, no curse, no potion, no spell, nothing can come between the love that the two share," Haku said.

Chihiro let out a "oh,"

"Chihiro I think you're that human, and I am that spirit,"

"So you're saying that those legends, myths are really real, that I already have magical powers, but if I do why have I not ever come across it" Chihiro asked.

"Not physically Chihiro, mentally, when you came 14 years ago and met me, you saw straight pass that spell that Yubaba put on me you believed that I was really a nice person, you believed in me and you saved my life, I heard from Rin that you risked your life to save others from no face, Chihiro not many humans nor spirits could build that courage to do such a thing, you saw straight pass that no face and saw that he was really just a harmless creature" Haku said.

Chihiro sat down on the bed.

"So unfair Koji gets to be a previous god and me, just an ordinary human," Chihiro said sarcastically.

Haku chuckled. He sat down next to Chihiro and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Chihiro you are much more to me," Haku whispered in her ear.

"Really, how much more," Chihiro asked.

"Chihiro you are my world," Haku said.

Chihiro blushed.

Haku kissed her forehead. "I love you Chihiro very much, although you are not a previous god or anything, I still love you for who you are," Haku said.

Chihiro smiled. "I love you too," she said.


	4. Flash backs

**I read what I previously wrote for chapter 4 and it was abit confusing..as some have asked who the sister was. So I have written a complete different chapter 4 I hope that it is easier to understand. **

**Thanks for the reveiws **

* * *

"So unfair Koji gets to be a previous god and me, just an ordinary human," Chihiro said sarcastically.

Haku chuckled. He sat down next to Chihiro and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Chihiro you are much more to me," Haku whispered in her ear.

"Really, how much more," Chihiro asked.

"Chihiro you are my world," Haku said.

Chihiro blushed.

Haku kissed her forehead. "I love you Chihiro very much, although you are not a previous god or anything, I still love you for who you are," Haku said.

Chihiro smiled. "I love you too," she said.

I don't think Chihiro knows how much I really love her. I don't think she knows that I would give my life for her.

As I was staring into her beautiful brown eyes, the bell startled me.

"Whats that," I asked, shocked.

Chihiro chuckled. "A door bell, it notifys me that there is someone at the door," Chihiro said, standing up.

The time has come to met Koji.

Just as I was about to stand up. All these questions flash through my mind.

What if he doesn't approve of me? What if he takes one look at me and thinks that I'm the worse father figure any kid could have? What if he doesn't like the idea of me and Chihiro being together.

Chihiro looked at me in the eyes.

She said. "Don't listen to your head Haku, listen to your heart, just a little secret, Koji already thinks that your are his father,"

Koji already thinks that I'm his father.

I blushed.

"I'll go let Koji in," Chihiro said and left.

I sat on the bed, trying to make a decision, should I go outside and greet Koji, or should I just sit here and wonder whether he would except me? I'll try Chihiro's advise and think with my heart.

Those pictures, I wonder how could a six year old child draw a picture with great detail. My eyes are exactly the colour, not a shade lighter or darker. My hair, was just perfect, almost like his met me before.

The thing is even though Chihiro had described me to him, how did Koji know that I had shorten my hair. Made it less long. Is he really a previous god to the Spirit world?

Before I could make my mind up, Koji appeared at the door.

Back pack in one hand, the other holding the door edge.

For almost a full minute, he stood there and I sat here.

Both of us linking eyes.

Then I had a flash back.

"_History will always repeat itself Koji, you need to go with Chihiro through the vortex, stay with her, even after you are reborn," I say myself say to the kid. I looked down at the body that laid on the floor. _

_It was Chihiro's. _

"_But Haku, the chances of us returning to this world is close to impossible," the kid said. _

"_I have no choice Koji, she is dead, she cannot be dead, the only way is to be reborn into the human world, trust me our hearts will find a way back together," I saw myself plead, the tears falling from my eyes. _

"_You cannot be so sure Haku, this is the vortex you are talking about, once you go in your past memories are wiped out," the kid said. _

"_Our love has a bong that is inseparable, my heart has always belonged to her, she will find a way back to me I know, this is the only way to keep both Spirit Worlds and Human worlds safe, you heard what Shadow said, 'I will return one day, strong as I have ever been, and when that day comes, trust me it'll be your last,' it could be 1000 years from now, she needs to be there with me Koji to fight off the bad guy, it's the only way," _

"_Very well, I will do this, for my sister Chihiro, I see it in her eyes every day, even when Father is going off at her, one day Haku just because you are a mere river spirit, and my sister Chihiro the Goddess of Water, both of you will always be powerful, when you are together, " the kid said. _

"_Keep Chihiro and me in your mind when you past through the vortex, make it the last thing that you ever think about, in doing that, time will find a path back to your last memory, till we meet again Koji when I look into those eyes I will know, take care of your sister," _

_I saw myself stand up and my hands raised. _

_This vortex the size of a house, swirling madness. _

_The kid said one last time before he went into the vortex. "Generation after generation Haku, Chihiro will become queen one day" _

"_And you the king," he ended with a shout._

_He gave Haku a smile. _

_Koji looked at me one last time and mouthed. "My King," _

"_Fate will find a way, Aishiteru Chihiro," I heard myself whisper. _

_Darkness. _

_**End Flash Back**_

I found myself still staringat Koji's eyes.

Those eyes.

"Koji," I say.

"My drawings, you are father," Koji whispered, with a smile.

It was as though as if he had completed his mission to find me.

Koji gave out a loud sigh.


	5. Those Eyes

**Thanks for the reviews **

**I know it's been a while since I updated..I think..don't blame me..blame the school..lol..So much bloody hwk..well not at the moment.lol Ok I'll get on with it. **

**AnimeFreaks13 - **Sorry this is another short chapter..I Promise the next one will be long..Promise

**LadyRainStarDragon - **Here it is..

**C3KSiva5 - **Koji's cute huh... hehe

**cherri-the anime babe & evilduckieXD- **Chihiro is really his sister..but their parents died..so Chihiro just brought him up as his mother..But she already told Koji that she is really his sister, although Koji refuses to listen to taht..cuz he believes that chihiro is his mother, cuz she's always been there..Like a mother. I hope this helps..

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Koji looked so much like Chihiro. You couldn't say that he was really Chihiro's brother. They looked like mother and child.

His eyes were dark brown, his hair just a normal cut, spiked ends poked out naturally. His face had so much similar features to Chihiro's.

Koji gave me a smile.

"You make mummy very happy," Koji said.

"How can you tell," I asked.

"Her eyes," Koji said, with much maturity.

The way he answered, doesn't even sound like a 6 year old boy. More like 10 or 11.

"I've seen you before," Koji said, stepping forward.

"Wh…"

"In my dreams," Koji finished, he looked down at his arm.

I followed his eyes, there on his inner arm, just below the palm sat an eye shaped birth mark.

"Is that the birthmark that your mother talks about," I ask, just to make conversation.

Koji nodded.

"I think that it is much more than just a birthmark, I feel different to normal people," Koji said.

He looked back up at me, as though as if he was searching for something in my eyes.

He continued. "I know things,"

"Like what," I asked.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, son of Yuki Rikato and Ken Nushi, you are the river spirit to the Kohaku River, that was built over with complexes" Koji said.

How could Koji possibly know my mother and fathers names, no one not even Chihiro knows. Only I.

I stared at Koji opened mouth.

"When I look at someone, I know everything about them, I think it is my birthmark," Koji explained.

"I was the last thing that he thought of," I whispered.

"Pardon," Koji said.

"never mind," I say, what am I suppose to tell the kid.

Koji must be the son of the most powerful spirit in the spirit world. Chihiro in his previous life must have been his big sister, the goddess of water. He was the God of sight, one who sees everything, just a mere glance at something can tell you it's past, and possibly future.

I know why I forgot all of this. When I sent them through the vortex, I must have set myself a spell, the only thing that could remind me of my past was his eyes. Koji's eyes. They were the last things that I saw.

Me and Chihiro, we were always meant to be. Otherwise why did we meet before Koji was born. Love always remain loyal to the lover, over far distances Love will always find a way back. It's the way love works I guess.

"I remember your eyes, like I've seen your eyes before," Koji said.

"Come here," I say, patting the empty space beside me.

Koji smiled and walked over. He sat next to me.

"Mother says that you are the closets to my daddy," Koji said.

"Koji, your mummy.."

"Is really my sister, I know, but she has always been there as a mother and you are not my father but the closets that I will ever get to a Father," Koji finished.

I nodded. "I'll be there as your father if that is really what you want," I say.

Koji smiled. "Thank you," Koji said, he leaned in and threw his arms around me.

Wait till Chihiro hears that she is really the Goddess of Water.

I smile.


	6. Haku

"Mummy," Koji squealed, running into my arms.

"Hey," I say.

"Did you have fun at Ben's house," I asked.

"Yes," Koji answered with a big smile.

"There's someone in your room that wants to meet you," I say.

Koji's eyes widen. "Daddy," he asked.

I nodded.

He gave me a big hug and a smile and ran off to his room.

Turning around I spotted Mrs Smith headed to the front door where I stood.

"Oh I Hope Koji wasn't too much trouble," I ask.

"Dear no, it was a pleasure having him over, besides, his behavior was much better than Tristan's and Ben put together," Mrs Smith added.

I chuckled. "Would you like to come inside," I asked.

"I won't be here for long, have to get the groceries," Mrs Smith said.

I smiled. "Thanks again for inviting Koji over," I say.

Mrs Smith patted me on the back. "Anything for you my dear," she said.

I lead her to the living room.

She sat down on the couch.

"So how have you been," Mrs Smith asked.

I blushed. "Someone I met a long time ago has come," I say.

Mrs Smith giggled. "The long time fulfilled promise ey," She asked.

I smiled. "Yea,"

"Good on your girl, it's about time I see that smile," Mrs Smith said.

I blushed.

"Haku huh," Mrs Smith asked.

I nodded.

"Is he a hot spunk," she asked giggling.

I smiled. "Yea," I answered.

"If you want us to watch Koji for the night, don't hesitate to call us," Mrs Smith said with a wink.

I blushed. "Oh no, it's okay, I was thinking of letting the two spend time together, I've always wanted Koji to have a father figure, someone that I know I can trust, who will be there always as a father to him," I say.

Mrs Smith nodded. "I know..so where is this Haku person at the moment," She asked.

"Talking with Koji," I answered.

Mrs Smith raised a brow.

I blushed and answered. "We met up last night, spent the night together,"

Mrs Smith chuckled. "Nothing to be afraid of, that's what lovers do,"

I blushed again.

"Mrs Smith, Mrs Smith, look I have a daddy," Koji squealed, dragging Haku towards the living room.

Haku gave Mrs Smith a smile.

Finally stopping when they reached the lounge.

"Hi," Mrs Smith said, looking from Chihiro to Haku.

"Haku, this is Mrs Smith, and Mrs Smith this is Haku," I introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Mrs Smith said.

"Likewise," Haku answered.

I looked at Koji's eyes, they were sparkling, and he's always wanted a father.

Mrs Smith stood up. "Well, I'm afraid I have to go now, you three have a great day savor every moment and have fun,"


	7. The Day before we leave

**_Hey Hey! long time no update! wow..the last time I updated was in February...gee how time flys..anyway..u should be considered lucky. I was clearing files in my hard drive and came across this story..I remember this particular story but just not what it was about lol. if that makes any sense. Anyway, i thought what the heck, just read it to see how good I was at writing back at the beginning of the year. And heck this is one hell of a awesome story lol. So I decided to write again. :) considering i'm writing for like 4 other stories.. (gotta read them if ur interested, "Is Life Worth It Without You" - FFX-2, "Hope" - FFVII Advent Children, "A Never Ending Promise" - FFX-2, "Another Chance," - FFX-2) wow..come to think of it..heck I write a lot for FFX-2 lol..anyway, so yeah. Hope you like this chapter. and I hope you're still there to read this..or heck even remember the storyline to this story. I'm sorry I forgot about this story and left it hanging over the year. _**

"_History repeats itself, whether you want it to happen or not it just do. Never question the past, because if it isn't for it you won't be here." _

Haku walked into the kitchen eyes fixed upon Chihiro who had her back towards him. Even as he walked in the house Koji still had his small hand fixed onto Haku's.

Smiling down to the little child Haku gave him a nod and Koji smiled, strutting his way to his room. Haku needed time to talk to Chihiro; to sort out his thoughts. He had to tell her about his flashback, his time was running out.

"Chihiro," Haku called, eyes still fixed upon her figure.

He watched as she turned around slowly, locking her eyes onto his she couldn't help but smile. "Hey," she smiled, taking a step forward.

"I-"

_**Flash back**_

"_This is the last day that I will ever remember her and our past together," Haku spoke sadly. "After tomorrow I would have crossed the 100 year barrier and my memory will be blanked," tears fell from his face. _

"_Never forget Haku, forgetting a loved one isn't easy. Even with a spell," Zeniba said, walking up to the pained dragon who sat on the shore of his river. The Kohaku river had channels, half was in the human and the other half was in the spirit world. When he was here he could hear everything his river heard in the real world. He knew each time when a human jumped in for a swim or even if a leaf touched his water. _

"_But I will forget her Zeniba," Haku stood up furiously._

"_A part of you will always remember," Zeniba said as she walked toward her hut, "You just got to find that part," she turned around and said._

"_How?" Haku asked. _

"_Just remember one thing Haku, if you ever see her again and if you find that part where you remember everything, don't tell her, she will remember in time," Zeniba smiled. "Telling her will only slow down the process. She will remember in time Haku. She will find her part and remember the past the two of you shared," Zeniba spoke, "in time." _

_**End Flash Back**_

"Are you okay?" Chihiro asked, laying a hand on his forehead.

"Uh..yes," he answered blankly.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Chihiro asked.

"I uh..we..should go," Haku said.

"Go? I thought you said we don't have to go until 9pm tonight?" she asked.

"Talking to the Gods won't take just five minutes. They need full human day, and I say we go early so that we finish early," Haku tried to smile.

"Sure," She said, her face still filled with confusion. "I'll go get Koji ready," Chihiro said.

"You get yourself ready, I'll help Koji."

"Okay," she smiled. "Thanks," she leaned in to kiss him before walking off to her bed room.

"In time," the words escaped his lips.

Truth was he didn't need to go to the gods of the spirit world. Chihiro already was a goddess, she just doesn't know. Only gods of the spirit world or spirits can pass into the spirit world without any special entrance with the gods.

Chihiro was that goddess, and Koji that god. If they were a past god and goddess, they can still past. Because their soul carries a part of information that only the spirit worlds barrier reads.

Turning toward the exit of the kitchen Haku walked toward Koji's room. He rested his hand on the handle and turned it slowly, eyes coming to rest on the child that lay asleep on the bed. Koji must have had a late night last night with Ben and Tom.

Bending down to the small cupboard that sat at the corner, Haku took out some clothes and packed it in a small bag he found under the bed.

Finishing it off with a small jumper he zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder. Turning around he stared at the sleeping child. How peaceful a child slept, it didn't matter where or how, a child was always innocent and pure until it grows up. Every baby is born innocent and pure, it is only when it matures that it learns of evil and hatred. That's when good becomes bad.

Leaning down he carried the child in his arms, surprisingly Koji was very light. Well considering his size and all he was pretty proportionate.

"Mmm.." Koji mumbled; stirring from his sleep.

"Shh," Haku soothed. "Go back to sleep," he urged.

Koji nodded sleepily without opening his eyes and snuggled closer to Haku's chest.

Haku made sure the child went back to sleep before exiting the room. Taking one last look at the room, he saw the small pendent that sat on Koji's side table. It was a small pendent, in a shape of an eye. Quickly he walked over and took it in his free hand, and placed it around Koji's neck then walked out to Chihiro's room.

"Ready?" Chihiro perked her head up with a smile.

Haku smiled back and nodded. "I've got sleepy here and his bag as well."

"Thanks, do we need food?" Chihiro asked.

"Depends if you are hungry," Haku said.

"I should for sleepy there," Chihiro smiled.

"Hmm..Always thinking like a mother," Haku noted.

"Well, I try," Chihiro giggled and lugged her bag over her shoulder whilst she made her way to the kitchen. Haku close on her trail.

After a few minutes of Chihiro rushing through the kitchen she took some biscuits and packed it in her bag.

"Lets go," Chihiro said.

"Yeah," Haku rolled his eyes. "lets."

"Hey, I didn't take that long."

"Sure," Haku smirked.


End file.
